


Tangina mo talaga, Goyo

by eatenbythesystem



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Angst, GOVENTE RISE, IN WHICH NAHIHIYA SI VICENTE PAG COMPLIMENT SIYA NI GREGORIO, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 08:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatenbythesystem/pseuds/eatenbythesystem
Summary: In where Vicente gets flustered every time Gregorio compliments him.





	Tangina mo talaga, Goyo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yewonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yewonnie/gifts).



“Tangina mo ayan ka na naman. Sasapukin na talaga.” He threatens Goyo as he readies himself to punch the other. He’s back again on making Enteng flustered and shy. AND HE HATES IT. But Goyo seems to be having the time of he’s life because here he is laughing as if he’s about to die. “Hot hot mo naman kasi eh. Grabe biceps oh.” Goyo exclaimed as he tries to pinch Vicente’s exposed arms. And Vicente immediately shielded himself and slap Gregorio’s incoming hands. Julian let out an dying for help laugh as he watches the two bicker. “Papatayin kita.” He threatened him once again and Gregorio just smirked as he crossed his arms. “Patayin mo ko ng kagwapuhan mo.” _Tangina mo talaga, Goyo._ He can feel himself going red because of the embarrassment and even though he denies it because of _kilig. Ikaw ba naman i-shower ng compliment ng gusto mo kahit pabiro lang tingan natin kung di ka kiligin._

 “Isa pa Goyong hahampasin na kita.” He said firmly with a hint of annoyance under his voice. As he tries not to make it obvious that he is really flustered at what the other seems on doing. “Bakit? Totoo naman eh. Tingnan mo ang cute cute mo.” Goyo said as he tried to reach Vicente’s cheeks and pinch it. Enteng can’t help himself but sulk. _Tangina mo talaga, Goyo._ “Cute na nga hot pa. Wow best combo.” The other continued to pinch his cheeks and stare at him with those sweet soft smile that he hated. He hated it because it gives him the butterflies. _And he hates butterflies._ “Enteng bakit kasi ang cute cute mo?” He continue to said as he leans himself closer to Vicente and cups his cheeks. He stares at him and Enteng can’t help but to melt. _Sweet, childish, and loving._ “You really are the cutest aren’t you?”

 Heat creeping up in his cheeks as he try to look away and not get consumed by those pair of brown eyes. “Tangina mo.” Gregorio just laughed and let go of him. “Sarap mo talaga biruin.” The other exclaimed and messed with his hair that earned Goyo a playful punch from Enteng. “Leche. Bat ba ako trip mo ngayon?” He said as he fixes himself. Trying to calm the bundle of nerves that is still in shock at what he just did to him. “Eh kasi naman sobrang responsive mo.” Goyong replied as he grabbed his bag and Enteng did the same. “Tara na nga. Tangina mo pa din.” He said as he passed by the other and walked towards their next class. _Tangina mo talaga, Goyo._

 “Enteng!” He knows whose voice it is from. He pretended as if he didn’t hear it and never bother to look back since he knows the other is just up to no good. So, he continues to read the thick ass book he need to read because exams tomorrow and everything he needs to learn is there. He felt someone tugging his sleeve. “Mamaya na Goyo. Susuntukin na talaga kita pag nangulit ka pa.” He said as he tries to waved of the other’s existence. “Eto naman may papakilala ako sayo. Di ako mabibwisit.”

He immediately turned his back and see Gregorio with a girl. A girl who looks so beautiful. Goyo’s arms is wrapped around her shoulder. “Girlfriend ko. Si Remy.” _Ouch._ Vicente feels like tearing up. The girl smiled at him. “Hi, you are Vicente right?” She handed her hand to his and Vicente accepted it. Nodding and smiling back at her. _Tangina patayin niyo na ako. Ang sakit naman nito._ “Oh, Enteng! Na-meet mo nap ala si Remedios.” Julian exclaimed as he popped out of nowhere. “Yan yung kinekwento sa atin ni Goyong.” Vicente nodded as if he’s interested. He just want to run and cry somewhere. They look so good together. They look so in love. _Tangina mo talaga, Goyo._

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS POR U PAT. AYLABYU


End file.
